


Pretty Boy

by spookysushi658



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Boys In Love, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Haikyuu Week, Insomnia, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, POV Kozume Kenma, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Top Kozume Kenma, Watching, degrading, degredation, voyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysushi658/pseuds/spookysushi658
Summary: Kozume Kenma is a Hentai game developer. Amidst recent concerns after a stalking incident Kenma finds himself unable to sleep. What could possibly go wrong while watching your housemate masturbate? Please enjoy!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144
Collections: kenma/kuroo (smut 😳)





	Pretty Boy

It was late at night and unable to sleep, Kenma Kozume walked up and down the hallways of his massive studio apartment. He had moved in 3 years ago with 4 of his best friends. They’d all bought in together after Kenma’s hentai game he’d developed had taken off. He’d never understood how five people could need this much space, but never really questioned it.

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair before letting out a soft sigh, and turning to walk back towards the room Hinata and he shared. 'Maybe I could try to sleep again,' he thought wearily. 

He was tired, but recent events involving a stalker had given him a sense of fear, and ultimately a wicked case of insomnia. 

'I have to keep Kuroo safe.' The thought flicked into his mind before he could push it out.

As he passed by Kuroos door, he heard a low moan. Silently stepping towards the door, he peered in. 

The raven haired male was laying on the bed, his back arched. One hand was on his chest fingering her nipple. The pale boy's gaze followed the other hand as it sank out of sight beneath Kuroo’s firm body. 

He felt a pull from between his legs, as Kuroo whined softly.

Kenma watched as Kuroo tried, and failed, to stifle another moan that was shortly followed by soft pants. 

Kenma continued to watch, he bit his lip hard as Kuroo pulled his pants down and teased the tip of his own cock. Kuroo was hardly concealing his errant gasps and whines as he stroked the length of his shaft.

Kenma smiled on the other side of the door. He moved his hand up and brushed along his thigh, he was already hard for the tall male. ‘He looks so good like that,’ Kenma thought, biting his lip. ‘So lost to his own pleasure, I bet I could do whatever I wanted to him.’ 

The thought traveled straight to his hips, and subsequently, his hardening erection. Slowly he began to toy with his own cock. Without meaning to, he moaned out the black haired males name.

He bit his lip, internally swearing... and watched, as Kuroo suddenly stopped. 

Kuroos cheeks flushed and he moved his hands off his own body immediately. 

"K-kenma? I-is that you?"

Realizing he’d been caught, he walked in and leaned against the door frame.

Kenma’s own grey sweats did nothing to hide his erection, so he casually moved his arm to cover himself. 

Kuroo blushed deeper. "I-I couldn't sleep,” he supplied lamely “weird dreams, so I was un... Stretching." 

Kenma laughed internally at the obvious lie. "What were you dreaming about?" he questioned casually.

"Um uh... Fighting... I'm um." He watched Kurro intently noticing how twitchy he looked. Kenma paused, weighing out a few different options.

"I-If that's all you needed I’d like to get back to sleep." Kuroo muttered.

"I'm sure you would." The blonde gamer smirked coyly.

Kenma moved closer, and ran his hand up Kuroos firm, tanned legs. "I could be of help though."

Kurro moaned softly "Help? I-I don't need hel- oh fuck. Please."

Kenma smirked before grabbing the back of Kuroo’s throat, effectively drawing him in, forcing him to deepen the kiss. At the same time, his hands dipped below Kuroo’s waistband and teased his cock. Suddenly he broke the kiss and panted softly.

Kenma smirked, toying with a few strands of Kuroo’s hair. "So you were sleeping?" he questioned. 

He pulled Kuroos arm away from himself and held it down, continuing to grip his hard cock. "Must have been a nice dream." Kenma stated as he emphasized the swiftly growing wet spot on his sweatpants.

Kuroo groaned and started pushing up into his touch. 

"Ah-Kenma." He smiled as he moaned and picked up the pace, slowly gripping Kuroo as he kissed the man hard.

After some time Kenma finally pulled away from the kiss and brushed against him again. "I don't think you were sleeping. I think you were in here touching yourself" he whispered into his ear, his voice low, and sensual "What do you think?"

If Kenma didn’t know better he could swear he heard Kuroo whimper.

"No I-I was mmmm sleeping."

Kenma stopped stroking and removed his hand and hovered over the surprised male. Kuroo panted out and looked over at Kenma quizzically, but was only met with a small smile. "You know,” Kenma started, before pushing Kuroo down onto his back, his legs spread over his waist “I don't like it when you lie, plaything, It doesn't suit you at all."

He drew Kuroos hand to his own chest after removing the soft black tee shirt, Kenma stared down at the nearly nude man, he himself still fully dressed.  
He lightly lapped at the exposed skin.

"K-Kenma… Master, I'm n-not."

The more dominant of the two shrugged trying not to moan as the words sent a jolt down his spine.. "Ah well I suppose I'll just leave if you aren’t going to be honest with me." He began to slide off the bed.

"No!" Kuroo whimpered, as he grabbed Kenma’s arm, not able to keep the panicky edge out of his voice. 

"Please,Kenma, spend the night with me." 

He stopped, and leaned down breathing into the other males. "Tell me what you were thinking about as you touched yourself." he whispered.

Kuroo stammered, he seemed happy Kenma hadn’t left. "I-I was thinking about you." 

Kuroo looked away, his cheeks flushing and his breath hitching. Kenma watched as tears ran down his cheeks. 'This is so wrong.' 

“What a fucking mess you are.” he swiped at Kuroos tear stained cheeks before licking his own finger. 

He groaned before leaning down to lick Kuroo’s “You taste so pretty when you cry for me.”

Kuroo gasped at the lewd words coming from the usually soft spoken blonde. Kenma felt his cock twitch at the thought of making his pretty boy cry.

“Taste.” he commanded, his voice low, leaving little room for argument. 

Without hesitation Kuroo took Kenma’s fingers between his parted lips to lick the salty substance from his fingers. Before Kenma could withdraw his hand he felt Kuroo increase the pressure as he lightly sucked. 

Kuroo smiled victoriously, as kenma pulled back his hand and kissed him, hard. He moaned as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "Good boy. I'll be right back." Kenma moved slowly off of Kuroos waist and paused “Don’t fucking move.” 

Kuroo seemed to stiffen after moaning in slight displeasure at not having Kenmas weight against his waist. "Chin up, buttercup, or else." Kenma added before exiting the room. He’d crept into his room and returned moments later with a wooden box that he sat on the floor next to the bed. 

He was happy to see Kuroo had followed his instructions. “I see you can listen.” kenma smirked.

“When I want to,” Kuroo retorted. 

Kenma smiled taking the time to slowly disrobe. Once he was down to nothing but his boxers he straddled the raven haired male once again.

He kissed him slowly, savoring the way he tasted.

When they parted for air Kuroo took the opportunity to blurt out a question. "What's in the box?" he asked.

The blonde male took his time before answering, kissing his exposed neck and nipping his throat.

He trailed down, and sucked on his perky nipple for a moment before reaching down for the box and lifting it on to the bed.

Still sucking on his chest, he opened it.

Inside was a pretty red fabric. "I was thinking about you too." Kenma admitted somewhat sheepishly. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he sat up and gaped at the object in the box, realizing it was intended for him. "I-I-I've never. I don't think I-."

"Then don’t think.” Kenma supplied cooly.

Kuroo nodded before grabbing at the garment in the box and holding it up to his chest. The lingerie consisted of a firm red bodice, accentuated by soft lacy patterns. There appeared to be a strappy harness like implement included as well. Kenma noticed Kuroo’s cheeks flush further as he grabbed the red panties folded neatly on the side. The panties looked to be held together by two strips of thin fabric. The lingerie was beautiful, of course Kenma had picked something so gorgeous out. 

Kuroo nodded slowly, seeming to come to a sudden conclusion “You really want me to wear this?” Kenma smiled reassuringly. “Only if you want to.” Kuroo looked down again, it seemed to be his size, and he’d often been told that red was his color.

Kuroo nodded again, and stood slowly before moving to the corner of the room to change.”Don’t look, pervert.” He mumbled, sounding braver than before 

Kenma looked away as Kuroo instructed and after what seemed like an eternity, Kuroo cleared his throat and moved in front of Kenma.

Kenma gasped and paused before grabbing Kuroo’s waist and looking him up and down. “Such a pretty boy.” he praised running his hands up and down Kuroo’s body, seeming to explore and take in every inch of his tight frame. He grabbed his muscular waist before throwing him down on the bed. “My pretty boy.” Kenma heard his breath hitch as it caught in his throat. Kenma smirked as he felt Kuroo rut up into his hands. 

“Awe, how cute. Look at you, so desperate for what only I can give you.” Kenma chuckled softly. Kuroo groaned when kenma spoke again, kissing him, prodding at his exposed flesh, trailing his fingers up and down his sides. “Think you can take it?”

Kuroo nodded his head. Kenma bit down on his thigh eliciting a small yelp from Kuroo. 

Kenma smiled again, resting his chin on his thigh “I asked you a question, Toy.” 

Kuroo gasped again and grabbed Kenma's hair “Yes, Kenma. Please.” 

Kenma kissed lower and lower using the hand that wasn't holding Kuroo’s hips. "Hm,” Kenma mused “this won’t do at all; Such a pretty cock, covered in lace?” Kenma licked and sucked over the red panties, feeling Kuroo stiffen, and grind into Kenma's tongue. After teasing him, he skillfully undid the straps connecting the lingerie. Kenma let his fingers stray near Kuroo’s hip. causing his erection to spring free. He felt a gentle pull at his hair and Kenma began to lap at Kuroos exposed cock.

Kuroo moaned and blushed as he was relentlessly toyed with by Kenma’s tongue. 

Kuroo shivered “I-if you don’t stop I’m going to cum.” 

Kenma paused, but only for a moment before growling and biting Kuroos thigh. “No.”

“I don’t think objects, prissy toys like you, get a say, right, plaything? Besides, you think I care about what you want?” 

Kenma scoffed and resumed his quick paced licks, swirling his tongue around the head of Kuroo’s cock before taking him all the way into his mouth. When he came up for air he panted softly. “You don’t come until *I* say so, got it?” 

Kuroo nodded hastily, before remembering their earlier exchange. “Y-yes sir.” he stammered out. 

Kenma continued his fast pace until he felt Kuroo start to thrust to meet his mouth. Suddenly all stimulation stopped as kenma pulled his mouth away.

Kuroo whined but didn’t say anything as kenma flipped him onto his knees and positioned himself at his entrance. “Spread.” Kenma growled impatiently as he further parted Kuroo’s knees. Kenma giggled, “Such an eager little thing, ready to take whatever I give you, isn’t that right?”

Before he could answer Kenma moved his fingers in front of Kuroos lips “Suck.” he commanded. “Do a good job, plaything, this is the only lube a doll like you needs. So pretty like this, just begging for me to ruin you.” Kuroo licked and moved his tongue around Kenmas fingers, getting them wet while Kenma traced his fingers around his tight hole. 

Kenma smiled and instead positioned a toy near his entrance.“Filthy thing for me to use.”

He smirked "Tell me how fucking bad you want it, toy."

Kuroo groaned before providing a response. 

Kenma smiled "How badly?" he asked, still sliding the toy up and down his ass. 

Kuroo growled, quite uncharacteristically, and thrust his hips back. "Please," Kuroo breathed out. "I-I want it so bad.”

Kenma smirked as he gently slid a third of the toy in.

Kuroo moaned in response and attempted to take more of the toy into his ass. Kenma slid the toy in and out at a slow pace, before ramming it in. In and out, faster, until Kenma noticed Kuroo whimpering and moving at a faster pace.

Kenma stopped his movement once more leaving Kuroo desperate and wanting. He heard Kuroo shudder and kenma watched as tears fell onto the sheets.

Kenma breathed out slowly, as he tried to control his own erratic heart beat. 

"I-it hurts." 

That was the final straw for kenma. Seeing him shiver and the tears on his pretty boys face. Was enough to drive him mad, he needed to take him, now. Kenma grabbed his hips, pulled out the toy and flipped Kuroo over. He lined his own aching cock up to Kuroos entrance.

He slammed in as hard as he could, causing Kuroo to groan out in pain, before he gripped the bed sheets.

Kenma pounded into Kuroo at an alarming rate. He needed to take him, consume him, break him. “Such a perfect toy. So good for me, just a little longer.” he grunted out. 

“Fucking open.” He growled and Kuroo compiled without hesitation, parting his lips. Kuroo gasped as kenma spit in his opened mouth, too spaced out to care. He could feel himself getting close, and felt Kuroo nearing as well. Kenma breathed out, Kuroos speech becoming an unintelligible string of Kenmas name, please, and let me cum. 

Kenma moaned and slammed into Kuroo while panting, they matched pace and Kuroo was gripping Kenma's shoulders. Kenma felt Kuroos nails bite into his skin. “Come for me.” Kenma groaned as he found his release inside of Kuroo’s tight hole. Kuroo whined as he came all over both of their stomachs, his over-sensitized cock twitching. 

After both of them had time to come down, Kenma moved quickly to the hall closet and prepped a warm cloth before cleaning himself, and Kuroo off. 

"You okay?"

Kuroo nodded breathlessly as Kenma continued to praise him and clean his skin, taking care to trail small soft kisses down Kuroos body. 

When they were finished he laid next to Kuroo in bed, and he kissed him softly on the lips Kuroo managed to lift his head and kissed Kenma back sleepily.  


The two smiled and started to fall asleep.'If this is what it takes to beat insomnia, I hope I never sleep again.' Kenma thought before finally giving in, and falling asleep, feeling safe in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“
> 
> This author replies to, and loves, all comments.
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dylanrose669)


End file.
